Pocałunek
by Blackisz
Summary: Nienaturalna chęć lepszego poznania ludzkich uczuć przyniosła ze sobą wręcz niepokojące rezultaty


**[Pocałunek]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Obiecałam fanficzka z Death Parade, jak tylko skończyła się emisja anime, ale trochę mi to zeszło x'''D Pewnie i tak wszyscy zapomnieli, że miałam z tego coś w ogóle napisać. Chyba /kaszelek/ No nic, ważne, że jednak to jakoś skleciłam. Czas dziania się miniaturki można umiejscowić sporo przed tym jak do baru została sprowadzona Chiyuki. Jest tutaj jakiś fan tego pairingu? Albo ogółem serii? :D Bo ja ją kocham mocno + Decim jest taki piękny ąąą ;_;**

* * *

Kolorowy płyn zamigotał przy nikłym świetle sączącym się z lampy zawieszonej nad barem. Kostki lodu obiły o boki szklanki, gdy została ona podniesiona do góry. Wąskie usta rozchyliły się, aby móc przyjąć drogocenny napój, który przyjemnie szczypał w podniebienie, gdy powoli spływał w dół gardła. Opalona twarz skrzywiła się na krótką chwilę, gdy ciało zadrżało pod wpływem pozostałości gorzkiego posmaku na języku.

Krótki napad kaszlu, uderzenie w wypolerowany blat i niezadowolony syk:

\- Naprawdę nie masz sake?

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, skończyło się.

\- Nie chrzań.

Decim postanowił nie wdawać się w zbędną dyskusję i w milczeniu polerował kieliszki, które jeszcze kilka godzin temu zostały kilkukrotnie opróżnione do dna, przez ludzi czekających na osąd. Dwie niezależne osoby, czy raczej małżeństwo przekonane o swojej własnej racji. Podobno alkohol dodawał odwagi, ale w tym wypadku skończyło się na wyzwiskach, które ostatecznie, przy kolejnych rundach gry w pokera, zamieniły się w łzawe pożegnanie.

Ginti od niechcenia włożył sobie kostkę lodu do ust, po czym rozgryzł ją, żując powoli.

\- Więc? Czego ode mnie chciałeś?

\- Dawno cię tutaj nie było, pomyślałem więc, że cię zaproszę.

\- Nie pieprz – mężczyzna prychnął pod nosem, uśmiechając z pogardą – O co chodzi?

\- Cóż, coś po prostu nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Co znowu?

Decim złożył szmatkę w równy kwadrat, po czym przeniósł swój przeszywający wzrok wprost na niego. Oparł obie dłonie o blat i nachylił tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. Ruda brew podjechała wysoko do góry, a żółte tęczówki błysnęły niebezpiecznie, jakby mimowolnie rzucały mu wyzwanie. Lampa nad nimi zamigotała i lekko przygasła, pogrążając bar w jeszcze większym mroku.

\- Czy pocałunek to naprawdę coś, aż tak ważnego?

\- Haaa?

\- Ostatnio coraz więcej osób powiązanych ze sobą emocjonalnie to robi przy pożegnaniach. Czasami wręcz mnie proszą, abym im na to pozwolił, jakby to w jakimś stopniu mogło uśmierzyć ich ból.

\- Mnie się pytasz? Nie jestem człowiekiem, ty zresztą też nie, nigdy nie będziemy w stanie pojąć ich uczuć.

\- Niemniej jednak zaintrygowało mnie to.

Ginti sapnął z wrażenia, gdy niemal białe czoło zetknęło się z jego własnym. Przydługa grzywka załaskotała go w policzek, a niebieska tęczówka ponownie przewierciło niemal na wylot. Od dawna wiedział, że jego chęć lepszego poznania ludzi była nienormalna. Za każdym razem zmieniał swoje oblicze, gdy wyczuwał okazję, aby się o nich czegoś więcej nauczyć. Grzeczność i względna uległość przeistaczała się w zdecydowanie i wręcz ośli upór. Ze skrajności w skrajność. Jeśli miałby być zupełnie szczery, zdecydowanie wolał go w tej drugiej wersji – było to na swój sposób odświeżające. Tak jakby mógł odkrywać go na nowo.

\- Czy ty insynuujesz, że chcesz mnie pocałować? - mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie chciałbym zabrzmieć niemiło, ale zrobię to nawet bez twojej zgody.

\- Dobrze, że uprzedzasz, gnoju – parsknął – To na co czekasz?

Decim przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej i przechylił głowę, żeby móc sięgnąć jego ust. Instynktownie oboje przymknęli powieki, próbując wyciągnąć jak najwięcej z tego doświadczenia. Nierówna faktura warg i ciepło bijące od nich sprawiło, że zdecydowanie można było zaliczyć to do przyjemnych doznań. Dodatkowy, gorzkawy posmak alkoholu na czubkach ich języków, sprawił że jeszcze trudniej było im się od siebie oderwać.

\- I jak?

\- Nijak – Ginti odsunął się od niego, krzywiąc nieznacznie – Zupełne zero, tak jak podejrzewałem nie jesteśmy w stanie zrozumieć ludzi.

\- Muszę przyznać ci rację.

\- Jeśli to wszystko to sobie idę. I tak nie masz sake, więc nie mam po co tutaj dłużej siedzieć.

\- Rozumiem - Decim skłonił mu się nisko – Bardzo dziękuję, że spełniłeś moją samolubną prośbę.

\- Weź przestań, obrzydzasz mnie.

Ginti machnął mu ręką na odchodne, po czym skierował się w kierunku wyjścia. Dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że zniknął mu z pola widzenia to przyspieszył kroku, aż w końcu puścił się pędem przed siebie, czując jak kark zaczyna go intensywnie szczypać. Dopadł windy w dwóch potężnych susach i oparł się o jej ścianę, zakrywając sobie rozdygotane usta dłonią.

\- Cholera…

Decim obserwował jego znikające plecy, po czym wypuścił nagromadzone powietrze z płuc z głośnym stęknięciem. Jak dobrze, że ich spotkanie się nie przedłużyło, sam nie wiedział ile jeszcze byłby w stanie to ukryć. Wargi dosłownie paliły go żywym ogniem, a na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Drżącą ręką złapał się za poły kamizelki w miejscu, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce, szepcząc:

\- Cholera…


End file.
